viewtifuljoefandomcom-20200215-history
Cameos
A cameos is a minor inclusion of one game subject into another. They are often made in recognition of a piece of midia influence or things that are important to the developers. Viewtiful Joe Video Game Hardware *There is a small R.O.B. on the back of the original Game Cube cover. *Sometimes Gran Bruce will spit a Game Cube among the pieces of trash he will spit. Other Games *When using the bomb, holding X will make Joe whistle the first 6 notes the original Mario Bros. theme. Doing this in the air will make him whistle 6 other notes, and doing this while in slo-mo will make him whistle other 6 notes (this only happens in the GC version). *In the Hulk Davidson boss intro, when Hulk asks Joe about the V-Watch, he says "Who do you think you are? Some kind of Mega Man or something?", a reference to another Capcom series, Mega Man. *In the first room of stage 2-2 there are demon statues that are simillar to Firebrand, the red devil, from Ghost's and Goblins. Movies *In the second-to-last boss intro, Captain Blue (The Boss) says "Sylvia, I am your father.". It sorta resembles Star Wars where Darth Vader tells Luke "Luke, I am your father." But Luke screams "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" while Sylvia tells him that her mom told her that her dad died. *The stage "Some Like It Red Hot" has it's name derived from the Marilyn Monroe movie "Some Like It Hot" *The "The Viewtiful Escape" is based on the movie "The Great Escape". *The stage "20,000,000 Leagues Under The Sea" has its name derived from the movie "20,000 Leagues Under The Sea". *"Midnight ThunderBoy" being a reference to "The Midnight Cowboy" *The "Magnificent Five" being a nod to the movie "The Magnificent seven". *The posters of the stages are spoofs of famous movie posters. Viewtiful Joe 2 Movies *The first stage tittle "Ten-Million Years B.C." is a refference to the movie "One Million Years B.C". while the stage is a refference to "Jurassic Park". *"Viewtiful Heroes and the Statue of Doom" being a nod to "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom" *"Memoir of an Invincible Monster" being a reference to the book and movie "Memoirs Of An Invisible Man" *"Thunder Boy Lives Twice" being a reference to the James Bond movie "You only Live Twice". *"Ice Edge" tittle being a refference to the movie series "The Ice Age". *The title of the stage "Do Androids Dream of Romantic Scene?" is a reference of the Book "Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?", the movie that inspired Blade Runner. *The title of the stage "Starship Viewties" is a refference to the movie, and book, Starship Troopers. Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble Other Games *The level Horror World is based on the Resident Evil series, featuring music and enemies from the games, and pictures of villains dressed as Jill, Carlos, Claire and Steve in the background. *The last stage name,Viewtiful Joe & Jasmine, is a reference to the last stage of the first game, Joe & Silvia. *Alastor stage is the same as his stage on the first game. Movies and Series *Gadget Cop is based on Robocop. *The Meta Rangers are a poof of SUper Sentai series like Kamen Rider and Power Rangers. *Killer Hands is a parody of Edward Scisor Hands. *Alter Woman's name sounds similar to Ultraman. *The stage one name Viewtiful Joe Begins is a reference to the movie Batman Begins. *Stage two's name Nightmare in X'mas is a reference to the Nightmare in Elm Street series. *Stage three's name, Gone in 180 Secs is a reference to the movie Gone in 60 Seconds. Other Games Bayonetta * In the Viewtiful Joe series, if Joe or Silvia dodged an enemy attack at the right time, said enemy would be left open for attack easier. In the Bayonetta series, Bayonetta has the Witch Time ability, which lets her slow down time after successfully dodging an attack so that she can attack her enemies more, and continue scoring combos. * The Viewtiful Joe series also had a time-slowing ability as well. In the first Bayonetta game, a gravestone that reads "JOE - 'RED HOT' HOME RUN HITTER" can be seen in the graveyard. Joe is, of course, the name of Viewtiful Joe's protagonist, and "red hot" is a phrase commonly used in the series. * When Enzo is driving after Bayonetta accidentally breaks his car, he passes a road sign giving directions to "Movie Land". Movie Land is where the Viewtiful Joe games take place. Joe's catchphrase is "Henshin-a-go-go, baby!" In Chapter III of Bayonetta, Bayonetta quotes it when using an angel's body to surf through molten lava, but changes "henshin" to "dancing". * An item can be bought from the shop called the "Red Hot Shot", which regains Bayonetta's health after being depleted. The "Red Hot" part is most likely a Viewtiful Joe reference * . In the first game, Luka mentions the women he has dated, all of whom are Capcom characters, one of them being Silvia. Silvia was the name of Joe's girlfriend. When playing as Jeanne, wearing the Cutie J outfit and taunting with Bloody Moon causes her to make the same pose that Joe does during his henshin (superhero transformation). * The After Burner Kick is similar to Joe's Red Hot Kick. The two twin enemies "Grace and Glory" are references to Viewtiful Joe and Sexy Silvia, Fire and Lightning (blue). Combo Crew *Joe appears as a playable charachter. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Other fighters quotes about joe universe *When Roll Wins a fight agains Joe she will say "I've never seen a Quick Man cosplay before!", a refference to the boss Quickman from the original Mega Man series. *Megaman Volnutt will compare Joe to DATA, his pet Monkey, after beating joe. "You kind of remind me of Data with how energetic and rambunctious you are." *Morrigan will mention knowing Alastor "I had such high hopes for you, especially after Alastor's words of praise." Joe quotes about his own universe *After joe defeats Gold Lightan, he mentions how Six Machine could learn some tricks from him. "(...)Six Majin would definitely wanna learn some of your brutal moves!" *After beating Joe the Condor Joe says "(...)That was one red hot rumble!(...)" in reference to his own fighting game. *After beating June the Swan "Wooowm A perfect mix of shy and sexy! You're really something! (Man, Silvia could learn a thing or two from her...)". *After defeating Yatterman-2 "Now that's how a heroine's gotta be! Maybe you and Sylvia can swap places? ...No? Dang.". [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wonderful_101 The Wonderful 101] *In one stage after failing on one mission Wonder Pink will pick her Cell Phone and star talking to her friend Silvia about her boyfriend having ditched her to watch the third movie in a red hot trilogy, can be watched here *The hero Poseman resembles Joe. *The ability Ukemi can be used in game. Okami * Mr. Orange poses like Joe did after his battle with Alastor, when he performs the Konohana Shuffle. * Onigiri Sensei poses like Joe. * Waka quote's Joe before his second fight by saying "Just go for it!" Category:Cameos Category:Crossovers